


duelo

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Prince Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Prince Lee Taeyong, Prince Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, aunque es un bastardo, pero seguid leyendo, porque son los reyes del kpop, taemin se menciona, y baekhyun aparece porque si, y taeyeon reina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: El gran príncipe Yukhei cae rendido ante la belleza del hijo del rey del reino vecino y por eso no duda en pedir su mano en un duelo.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	1. meeting

El padre de Yukhei le había dicho que debía ir a visitar uno de los reinos vecinos para tratar temas importantes antes de que se acercase el invierno y fuera imposible viajar con el mal tiempo, cuando este quiso replicar su padre uso su infalible discurso sobre las responsabilidades de un príncipe del reino y futuro rey y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bufar por lo bajo y ceder. 

Salió del castillo una luna después de que su padre le mandase que partiera, no había podido alargar su salida por más tiempo. 

Pisó tierra vecina tres lunas después, cuando casi podía notar las tormentas de nieve a sus espaldas. Sabiendo que era debido a haber salido tan tarde no se negó cuando uno de los sirvientes que lo recibió en el catillo le ofreció quedarse unos días, hasta que pasase la primera tormenta. 

Después de varias horas en las que paseó sin rumbo fijo por el castillo hasta que sse cansó y se dio el lujo de reposar un rato en la gran cama que se le otorgó, otro sirviente llamó a su puerta y lo acompañó hasta el gran salón del castillo en el que lo esperaba la familia real para cenar y discutir los temas establecidos. 

\- Es un honor verlo por aquí, príncipe - saludó la reina mientras se sentaba a la mesa. 

\- El honor es mío al estar en su presencia, mi reina - el moreno inclinó la cabeza con respeto, sentándose y dirigiéndose al rey -. Igual que estar en su presencia, mi rey - el rey inclinó la cabeza de vuelta y se sentaron a comer con una charla amena. 

\- Siento que las tormentas os hayan alcanzado, este año deben haberse adelantado - exclamó al aire la pelinegra. 

\- Fue mi culpa en verdad, reina Taeyeon, retrasé mi partida como niño incauto y el invierno me lo ha pagado así - sonrió tranquilo el moreno. 

La reina iba a hablar cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto joven vestido en un traje rojo y dorado, a juego con su pelo color fuego. Yukhei se quedó admirándolo un rato. Disfrutaba la piel blanca, los pómulos marcados, esos ojos oscuros y profundos, esos labios rosados y esas piernas que el principe rogaba por tocar. 

\- Siento el retraso, he estado entrenando - el joven hizo una reverencia, sentándose a la mesa con una gracia natural -. Madre, padre - les sonrió - oh, usted debe ser el príncipe Yukhei, es un placer conocerlo - el pelirrojo le sonrió a modo de saludo y el moreno declaró a ese joven como el más guapo del mundo mientras sonreía. 

\- Disculpe mi ignorancia, ¿pero quién es usted? - preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada. 

\- Soy el príncipe Taeyong, heredero del reino - se presentó el pelirrojo de forma educada. 

La siguiente media hora transcurrió entre conversaciones amenas donde Yukhei se limitaba a mirar a Taeyong con cierta admiración. El moreno descubrió que el pelirrojo era algo menor que él, entrenaba todo tipo de deportes y le encantaba el campo. 

\- ¿Y tu hermano? - preguntó casi al final de la comida el rey Minho. 

\- Dijo que estaba ocupado para cosas tan banales como comer y que recibir a los invitados no es algo que le corresponda - citó Taeyong con evidente cansancio, terminó con un suspiro pesado que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno. 

Su cabeza iba a gran velocidad, le sonaba levemente haber oído hablar sobre el primogénito del rey Minho y la reina Taeyeon pero ni de lejos había escuchado algo sobre un segundo hijo y era de extrañar. 

\- Típico - gruñó la reina en un murmullo con evidente molestia. Yukhei decidió ignorar eso momentáneamente y se centró en terminar de cenar disfrutando de la compañía del príncipe. 

[...]

Llegada la hora de retirarse un sirviente fue quien lo acompañó a su habitación ya que en la inmensidad del castillo Yukhei estaba destinado a perderse sin un guía, incluso para llegar a su habitación. 

\- Perdone que le moleste - llamó la atención del sirviente. 

\- Claro, dígame, su príncipe - respondió el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa al príncipe. 

\- ¿Que podría decirme de el príncipe? - preguntó curioso. 

\- Oh, el príncipe Taeyong es un verdadero encanto... 

\- No, no me refiero a Taeyong, me refería al otro príncipe - lo cortó Yukhei. 

\- Digamos - el sirviente hizo una mueca - que no hay otro príncipe. Es verdad que en el castillo hay otro joven de sangre real, pero no es legítimo, al menos no totalmente - trató de resumir el rubio. 

\- No entiendo, ¿podría explicarse...? 

\- Baekhyun, mi nombre es Baekhyun, mi príncipe - aclaró el rubio cuando vió que este dejó su frase al aire esperando una respuesta. 

\- ¿Podría explicarme entonces, Baekhyun? - el rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, entrando tras él. 

\- Los reyes están casados pero nunca se amaron, su matrimonio fue para reforzar la fuerza de los reinos. Ellos acordaron que con tener un hijo bastaría para el legado, después de eso cada uno podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida mientras guardaran las apariencias frente al pueblo - Yukhei no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con el príncipe pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando -. Así que una vez nacido el príncipe, la reina y el rey se permitieron encontrar el amor en otras personas. El rey halló el amor en un sirviente, Taemin, y después de un tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Ese niño nunca ha sido totalmente reconocido como príncipe, tampoco ha sido aceptado del todo por la reina debido a que ella sintió como un insulto que ese niño se criara con los mismos cuidados que su hijo, pero aún así le otorgó todo el amor que pudo. 

\- ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Dónde está? - siguió preguntando el príncipe. 

\- Su nombre no es algo que pueda decirle, solo él puede responder a esa pregunta. Pero sí puedo decirle dónde está. El príncipe puede ser encontrado con facilidad en los establos o en la sala de prácticas, rara vez sale de allí y cuando lo hace es arrastrado por el príncipe Taeyong. Siempre evita a la gente - terminó el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice. 

\- Muchísimas gracias Baekhyun, realmente has sido de mucha ayuda - lo alabó el príncipe. 

\- Pero por favor, su majestad, no le diga a nadie que yo le he contado todo esto, me metería en grandes problemas - el tono del rubio cambió, mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro a los que no les podía negar nada así que se limitó a asentir. 

\- Guardaré tu secreto, estáte tranquilo - lo tranquilizó. El rubio se despidió con una reverencia y salió del dormitorio dándole las buenas noches. 

[...]

Yukhei se pasó las horas siguientes pensando en el príncipe secreto. Cómo sería, dónde estaría, en qué pensaría, si era feliz, si le gustaba la lucha, cuánto se parecería a su medio hermano. Eso sí que lo intrigaba. ¿Sería guapo? Taeyong lo era, sin lugar a dudas y el príncipe seguramente se parecería a él, haciéndolo hermoso a él también. 

Por la mañana se sentó a desayunar junto a los reyes y al príncipe Taeyong y cuando estaban bromeando entre ellos, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza dejando entrar a un joven en ropas descuidadas, rotas y sucias. El recién llegado se sentó en una silla cerca de Taeyong y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dedicó a comer todo lo que estaba a su alcance. 

El rey carraspeó con fuerza tratando de atraer la atención del nuevo participante en el desayuno pero el joven rubio siguio sin mirarlo, centrado en su comida. 

Hubo un extraño silencio durante el transcurso del desayuno pero lo empeoró aún más el hecho de que cuando el joven misterioso terminó, se levantó y con una inclinación de cabeza a Taeyong salió del salón, dándole una mirada rápida a Yukhei. 

El extranjero notó como durante un segundo su corazón se paró, listo para atacar y matar al joven o postrarse a sus pies esperando recibir algo de cariño por su parte. 

\- Perdona a mi hermano, no es de muchas palabras - le susurró Taeyong al oído. 

\- ¿Es tu hermano? - interesado, se giró para mirar a Taeyong quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios pero estaba más interesado en descubrir más sobre el príncipe misterioso que en besar al que tenía delante. 

\- Mi hermanastro pero eso no hace que lo quiera menos - el pelirrojo se apartó al darse cuenta de que sus intentos de seducción eran inútiles en el moreno. 

\- ¿Y su nombre? 

\- Bueno, el desayuno ya ha terminado. ¿Por qué no salimos? - exclamó entonces el rey con gran vitalidad, interrumpiendo a su progenitor. 

[...]

El rey Minho lo llevaba por zonas del palacio que el día anterior se había perdido en su visita. 

Los jardines escondidos con fosas llenas de pequeños insectos y peces. La casa de marmol negro en mitad de los árboles frutales para los picnic en verano. La pequeña iglesia con ventanales grandes y hermosos hechos con los cristales más bonitos jamás vistos. 

Curiosamente, en la iglesia que Yukhei suponía que estaba abandonada se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver al príncipe misterioso arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha frente a una escultura divina. 

Mediante pobres excusas consiguió que los reyes y Taeyong lo dejaran a solas con el príncipe, con el fin de conocer mejor a la familia real del reino. Una vez se hubo librado de ellos mediante susurros se sentó en uno de los bancos de la iglesia en silencio y esperó a que el rubio terminara sus oraciones. 

\- ¿Qué haces? - su voz era suave como la miel, casi podía deshacerse en ella por su dulzura aunque el tono hubiese sido mordaz. 

\- Disfruto de tu compañía. 

\- ¿Por qué? - ahora era mucha más curiosidad que un reto aunque se palpaban los rastros de la amenaza implícita en la voz del rubio. 

\- Tanto misterio alrededor de una sola persona no puede ser casualidad. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre - disfrutó con ganas el segundo que el rubio se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca. 

\- Ni lo sabrás. 

\- Hagamos esto, apostemos. Si yo gano, haces lo que yo quiera pero si tú ganas, hago lo que tú quieras. 

\- ¿Qué gano con eso? - fue la primera vez que lo miró tan atentamente y eso creó un fuego en su interior que lo impulsó a seguir. 

\- Seguro que hay algo que quieras de un príncipe de otro reino, aunque sea dinero. 

\- ¿Y qué ocurriría si tú ganases? - preguntó el rubio. 

\- Tu nombre, algo tan sencillo como eso. 

\- Vale - el más bajito se dió la vuelta y echó a andar sin decir palabra alguna. 

\- Aún no me has dicho que ocurrirá si ganas - gritó Yukhei al aire, esperando ser escuchado. 

\- Lo averiguarás pronto - susurró el contrario al aire. 

[...]

Yukhei mandó un cuervo a su casa diciendo que tendría que estar más tiempo del esperado en el reino vecino por motivos que no podía desvelar aún, le era vergonzoso decirle a su padre que no se iría hasta saber el nombre del príncipe desconocido. 

Durante la siguiente semana se lo fue encontrado en distintos momentos y en distintos lugares, pero siempre solo. Yukhei había llegado a la conclusión de que al príncipe no le agradaban las multitudes así que tenía más posibilidades de encontrarlo cuando iba solo. Aunque estas posibilidades se multiplicaban aún más si su zona de paseo eran lugares escondidos y donde se pudiera apreciar la naturaleza, era otra de las cosas que había aprendido observando al príncipe. 

Cada vez que lo veía no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle alguna pregunta personal que este evitaba sin mayor problema y, cuando fallaba en su intento de saber algo más sobre él, cambiaba de tema para mantener una conversación banal. 

En su tercera semana en el castillo Baekhyun le entregó una nota al alba que alegaba ser de extremada urgencia. Dormitando, aceptó el mandado. 

\- Cuando despunte el sol donde el agua nace - leyó el moreno en voz alta. 

\- No entiendo, mi señor, ¿es un mensaje cifrado? - preguntó el sirviente. 

\- Es una reunión, justo a mediodía en las cascadas - sonrió como un idiota al saber de quién venía la carta.

[...]

\- Creí que no vendrías - el sin nombre estaba sentado junto a una pequeña cascada en uno de los jardines secretos del castillo. 

\- No me he retrasado tanto, solo eres muy dramático - gruñó recuperándose de la carrera que había dado. 

\- Creí que me atosigarías a preguntas pero te veo muy callado, ¿no tienes curiosidad? 

\- Muchísima, pero sé controlarme - mentira, mentira, mentira. Había llegado tarde porque estaba tan nervioso que Baekhyun había tenido que mandarlo a ducharse dos veces de todo lo que había sudado. 

\- Nuestro duelo será simple. Espada contra espada. Pierde quien se rinda o muera. 

\- Me parece un tanto extremista pero acepto. 

El rubio le lanzó una espada a Yukhei de la cincha que tenía a sus pies, luego, sacó otra para sí mismo. 

Miradas fieras se enfrentaban, movimientos calculados, atisbos que no llegaban a nada. Cansado, Yukhei alzó la espada y se lanzó contra uno de los costados del rubio. El ataque fue esquivado casi de milagro. 

\- No sé si ha sido buena idea un combate así, podría haberte dañado - habló el moreno, el príncipe tenía una sonrisa burlesca en la cara. 

Media hora de combate después, lleno de ataques, defensas, juegos sucios y todo tipo de tetras el príncipe habló. 

\- Te he mentido un poco, pero era por hacer esto más interesante - se limpió el barro que había acabado en su mejilla con la mano. Desde el principio del combate parecía haber estado en desventaja pero tenía un as bajo la manga. 

\- Cuéntame tu mentira. 

\- Soy un gran espadachín - sin dejar que el moreno terminase de reir, se lanzó al ataque en una compleja finta que desarmó al contrario. 

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Hace dos minutos no podías ni coger bien la espada - se quejó Yukhei. 

\- Soy el segundo hijo de un rey, y además bastardo. O soy increíble en todo lo que me proponga o acabaré muerto entre los caballos - había una sonrisa burlesca en la cara del príncipe pero sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza. 

Los minutos pasaban y ellos cada vez hablaban menos, el combate cada vez más intenso. A Yukhei le costaba mucho seguir el ritmo del príncipe misterioso. 

Su respiración se cortó cuando una espada acarició su cuello, de reojo vió la sonrisa victoriosa del príncipe. 

\- Estás muy guapo así - se le escapó a Lucas. 

\- ¿A punto de matarte? Es de mis mejores perfiles - su voz como el terciopelo le ponía los pelos de punta al moreno. 

\- ¿Planeas rendirte? - preguntó el más alto contraatacando. 

\- Estoy a un par de minutos de ganarte - respondió extrañado el rubio. 

\- Me refería a mis encantos, ¿prefieres que te siga intentando conquistar o ya ha sido suficiente? - el moreno sonrió de forma seductora. 

El príncipe le dió un golpe en las rodillas a Yukhei, haciendo que acabara en el suelo, y lo desarmó con un golpe. 

\- Parece que has sido tú quien ha caido por mí - su tono humorístico desconcentró al moreno lo suficiente para que el rubio le diese una patada en el pecho y lo tumbase. 

\- He caído de todas las formas posibles por tí, príncipe - respondió el moreno con sinceridad. 

El príncipe se quedó un segundo petrificado sin saber qué responder, espada en alto apuntando al cuello del contrario. 

\- Jungwoo, soy Jungwoo - respondió lentamente. 

\- Y yo creo que he conseguido todo lo que quería - Yukhei sonrió de forma sincera, le era imposible no sonreir.

\- He ganado - el rubio apartó la espada y se giró, tratando de no sonrojarse. 

\- Decidme qué queréis a cambio - el más alto no quiso decirle que no se había rendido pues se sentía demasiado afortunado en ese momento. 

\- Desposarme. 

\- ¿Perdone? - Yukhei se incorporó en sus codos sorprendido. 

\- Aquí el mejor futuro que me aguarda es acabar en una iglesia confinado el resto de mi vida mientras que si me desposo podría irme, salir de aquí y tener una mejor vida. Además, eres la única persona, aparte de mi hermano, que me cae bien - explicó encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- ¿Qué ganaría yo? 

\- Puedo hacer de todo - Jungwoo se sentó sobre las caderas del moreno con una mirada retadora -; puedo satisfacerte - susurró de forma erótica moviéndose suavemente sobre el miembro de Yukhei, haciéndole soltar un suspiro - o puedo matarte - puso una mano en el cuello del moreno y apretó lo suficiente para quitarle el aire unos segundos. 

\- Usted, príncipe, tiene buenos argumentos - admitió sonriente el más alto. 

\- Además - Jungwoo se levantó y se quedó de pie apoyando su peso en la espada de forma casual -, hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mí y que no revelaré sin un anillo en el dedo. 

\- Me habéis convencido. Habéis ganado este duelo. 

\- Y todos los que vengan.


	2. marriage

Hacía algunos meses que Jungwoo y Yukhei se habían casado pero no significaba que las emociones hubiesen menguado. Desde que llegaron a palacio todo había sido una explosión de emociones. 

Cansado, Jungwoo se dejó caer sobre el sofá que tenían en el gran dormitorio principal. Con la cabeza contra los cojines se le escapó un largo suspiro. 

\- ¿Y ese susurro de tristeza? - preguntó el moreno mientras entraba a la habitación. 

Jungwoo dio un ligero respingo en el sitio al escuchar a su marido entrar. Se giró a mirarlo pero seguía con una mueca de molestia. 

\- Jongin - resumió volviendo a esconder la cara entre los suaves cojines. 

\- Oh, entiendo tu molestia entonces. Pero, mi principe, no debes molestarte tanto con un pobre niño - trató de suavizar la situación acercándose y dejando una caricia en su cabeza. 

\- Discúlpame por molestarme por los criados, pero sigo pensando que consientes en demasía a ese pequeño bravucón - un puchero decorando sus labios, había levantado la mano que residía en su cabeza y la apartó con algo de brusquedad -. Sigues igual que cuando llegué. 

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando fui a la guerra aprendí que los niños... 

\- ¿Vas a aprovechar mi momento de molestia para contarme otra batallita tuya de la guerra? No me seas insolente, querido, lo tuyo no fue nada - bufó mientras se incorporaba en el sofá. 

\- Oh, déjame disfrutar entonces de tus grandes historias puesto que nunca has pisado una batalla - respondió sarcástico el moreno de brazos cruzados.

\- Perdóneme, su Alteza - se giró con indignación Jungwoo - pero daría mi vida dando por seguro que he estado en más guerras que tú. 

\- No querría humillarte pero si insistes - aceptó Yukhei apartando las piernas de su esposo del sofá y sentándose él. 

\- Empieza tú, oh valiente caballero de armadura brillante - se burló el rubio. 

\- La gran guerra - empezó a contar el moreno levantando un dedo -, las batallas del norte, la independencia de las islas del este, la masacre del desierto y la guerra interna. Eso hacen cinco. 

Jungwoo se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo y empezó a contar. 

\- La gran guerra, las batallas del norte, la independencia de las islas del este, la masacre del desierto, la guerra interna - hizo una pausa cuando vio al moreno apretar la mandíbula impresionado -, la caída del muro de hielo, la guerra del sol y los conflictos marítimos con el oeste. Eso hacen ocho. 

\- Eres muy joven para haber peleado tanto - farfulló -, solo cuentas falacias. 

\- Cariño, aprende a perder. 

\- No ante un tramposo como tú. 

El rubio quitó la mueca que le salió por defecto y se levantó del sofá, se colocó enfrente del moreno y se inclinó para dejar un beso de mariposa en sus labios. 

\- Estos labios pueden hacer algo más que mentir - susurró de forma lasciva mientras le guiñaba un ojo. 

Yukhei posó ambas manos en las caderas contrarias hasta sentarlo en su regazo mientras dejaba besos esporádicos por el rostro del rubio. Jungwoo, harto, cogió la cara de su esposo entre sus manos y lo besó con pasión. 

Ambas lenguas en un baile erótico, danzando la una sobre la otra, recorriéndose de todas las maneras posibles. Ambos cuerpos liados de forma que era casi imposible distinguir la separación entre ellos. Manos recorriendo la piel que iban encontrando. 

Aprovechando el despiste del moreno, Jungwoo sacó un puñal de su bota y la acercó con cuidado a la garganta del contrario hasta presionar contra la yugular de este. Yukhei dejó de besarlo y tragó saliva con evidente pánico. 

\- Jungwoo, cielo, no hagas esto - pidió en un hilo de voz. 

Era casi gracioso de ver. El monarca estaba despeinado, con los labios rojos e hinchados y una evidente erección, sin contar el olor a excitación que desprendía. 

El rubio se acercó hasta que al hablar sus labios rozaban los contrarios. 

\- Así ganaba todas las batallas - susurró, bajando entonces el puñal. 

\- Puede que sea mi momento de retirarme si sigues aplastándome así en todas nuestras batallas. 

\- O seguir intentando ganarme y fallando.


End file.
